C Spencer Reid and dating
by Naidoo
Summary: Emily gives Spencer some advice on dating. Written for the fic challenge at the "Chit Chat on Auther's Corner" forum. Pure friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first - and probably also last - try at Prentiss/Reid. I love Reid dearly, but unfortunatelly I am not really good at writting him. I always feel like I make him sound totally stupid and out of character. This piece is written for the challenge over at the Chit Chat Corner in the Forums. I hope you like the result ... This is pure friendship._

* * *

There were a lot of things Spencer Reid was good at. Like mathematical equations. Or remembering whole pages of books and quoting them without even stopping once. Talking facts and quoting statistics. He could read books within minutes, skimming pages and remembering every word. He also was good at magic tricks, something the girls of the BAU team loved him for. In a lot of ways he was gifted, with an IQ of 187 and three doctor titles. But there were certain things he wasn't great with at all. Things like knowing when better to not say anything any longer or girls.

When it came to girls Spencer was rather … clumsy. He used to ask Morgan once or twice before, but never did any advice from Morgan get him any further. But then again it wasn't as if Morgan and Reid were similar. Morgan's tricks certainly wouldn't work with him. So he switched to Emily. She was a girl after all, and probably had a better perspective on things that Morgan. He also shared more similarities with her than Morgan.

"But isn't there like a general plan to follow?" Reid asked her once during lunch, making Emily wonder whether he ever had have a date before or asked out a girl.

"What do you mean plan? You are talking about picking up a girl, meeting them, getting into a conversation. There is _no _plan. Either it works and she is interested or it doesn't. If it doesn't you forget about it and move on. Never do the mistake and think you can still convince her that you are the real deal."

"The real deal?" he asked, looking at her confused.

"Ye- ... just ... back of once you get the feeling of things not going how you have it planned," Emily kept on with her advice.

"I thought there is no plan…," Reid all of a sudden argued, looking even more confused.

Emily looked at him for a moment, returning the confused expression.

"There isn't. It's just … when you approach a girl you obviously have a certain … intention."

"That I want to date her," he just answered, making Emily smile. Sometimes he was just too cute.

"Yeah, you might want to not say it like that though."

"Why not?" he responded, the confused expression not changing.

"Well, because it sounds rather … serious. Too serious if you just met someone in a bar. Someone you need to get to know a bit better. You just have a normal conversation, see how things go," Emily advised, just noticing a moment later that she was talking to Reid, someone who couldn't have _normal_ conversations, unless they included some strange statistics and words most people would need dictionaries for understanding. "Just ... talk about interested. And buy her a drink," Emily continued, stopping for a moment before adding "And maybe don't mention you're interested in murder cases, serial killers and such things. Just … don't tell her anything job related and you should be fine."

Spencer just got up after she was finished, looking as if he still wasn't sure how to go about things. And maybe she should just be at that bar tonight, seeing how he did, because that certainly could be interesting. It was after all rather certain that one could witness Dr. Spencer Reid with something he wasn't good at. Not that this was anything bad or funny, it just made him seem a bit more normal for a moment. Not that they didn't like him just fine the way he was in his strange way and being the socially rather uncomfortable genius. Or maybe she should just go to be his support in case things went wrong. Either or she knew where she would be found tonight. And if all went wrong, they could just get drunk and laugh about it tomorrow. Or she just underestimated his skills. Or affect on girls. And he would completely surprise her, like he always did.


	2. Heartbreaker in the making

_A/N: I know I said it would be a oneshot, bit several people asked whether I could write another chapter. Since I'd never decline a request like that I came up with another one. Hope you like..._

* * *

She didn't tell him she would be at the bar. Not because she wanted to see him embarrass himself or anything, no. Emily just knew if Spencer would know she was there he would at some point give up or just go back to her all the time for more advise. It wasn't as if he was a quitter, no, he had just a hard time wrapping his mind around things he couldn't explain, that were irrational and unpredictable to him. Things like human behavior and girls.

It took her quite a while to find a seat that would hide her rather well in the crowd. The last thing she wanted was him seeing her in here and then maybe thinking she was here to make fun of him, when all she wanted was to see if any of her advice would work for him. The thing was that Spencer Reid in general was quite good looking and was adorable in many ways, but his impressive intelligence made him seem weird for most people. I probably wasn't easy to be that smart and try to find someone who would understand you and your ways. Girls back in High Scholl probably ignored him completely, not able to make any sense out of him. Yes, on several levels Spencer Reid's life was assumable a rather lonely one, with people marking his intelligence as weird.

Watching him now from her secluded seat in the back of the bar she had to realize that most of the girls Spencer tried to talk seemed not much interested in the beginning. But that changed rather quickly, with him doing what seemed like one of his magic tricks, a tip he probably had from Morgan. And it seemed to work, judging by all the laugher and smiles. In fact … watching him he seemed to look more excited than when he found solutions to rather complicated problems. He was actually enjoying himself.

There was a blonde he seemed to be rather interested in from all the girls that at some point pooled around him. And who would have thought that Reid could draw such a crowd? That was something she had been only used to from Morgan up until now. Maybe it was time to change her perception of her friend and credit him with way more than just his intelligence. Maybe she should keep an eye on him from now on. After all one notorious heartbreaker on the team was already more than enough for her to handle, no reason to add another one. Not that Reid would ever be like Morgan in regards of … girls, or rather conquests, but you never knew what could happen once he tasted blood. And for a moment she had to laugh, seeing that she came here just to make sure he was doing okay and now she actually saw him as a potential heartbreaker in the making.

As the evening went on it seemed like Reid started to get a hang of things, buying drinks for the blonde that had been by his side now the entire night. It was a mystery for Emily what they could possibly talk about. She just hoped it wasn't anything job related. Like cases or UNSUB's. Hours must have passed until Emily saw the blonde handing Spencer what seemed to look like a napkin, probably with her phone number on it, at which Reid looked rather surprised for a moment, before the Blonde leaned in, pressed a kiss on his cheek and left.

When she saw similar thing happening for a few more times, although not all of the girls went as far as pressing a kiss against his cheek, Emily had to realize that she really underestimated him, because sometimes … Spencer Reid could surprise you in most unexpected ways.

"That was easier than expected," he all of a sudden grinned at her, standing in front of Emily. And she could only laugh, although sure whether it was due to him knowing she was here or the fact that half his face was covered in lipstick marks. Oh yeah, sometimes he really could surprise you.


End file.
